


On the banks of the Blackwater Bay,

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Infidelity, Marriage, Murder, Short One Shot, Song Inspired, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the banks of the Blackwater Bay, Sansa Stark killed her lover.





	On the banks of the Blackwater Bay,

_On the banks of the Blackwater Bay, Sansa Stark killed her lover._

The news of Sandor Clegane’s engagement had arrived the previous Tuesday, and when Sansa heard it she laughed.

Shaking her head, she said to her sister, “He cannot marry. This is a lie.”

And as she left the school, she kept a smile on her face as she imagined his reaction to the rumor enveloping the town. She thought of his laugh, a deep rasped sound that raised the hairs on her arms and made her teeth bite down on the edge of her lip, and the way his hands would take hers, the warmth of them filling her, and the feel of his lips on hers when he denied it, and instead promised his loyalty to her.

“Little bird,” he would say, and he would not need to say anything else because that was his, their, declaration of love. He was hers. No one was going take away her Hound, not after everything they had endured. He had saved her, rescued her from monsters and filled in the cracks that they had created in her. He had healed her just like she had healed him. He loved her. He had said it himself. He had said it in a whisper with the old gods as witness, with the leaves under them bearing the proof his love to her, of his claim to her.

If he was to marry, he would marry her.

Sansa found him at the edge of the Blackwater Bay. The sun had barely risen and the sky was still the faintest color of orange and pink and blue. No clouds painted the sky.

Feet sinking into the sand, she broke into a run towards him with a smile on her face being careful to keep the coat wrapped tightly around her. She reached him with an outstretched hand, and stumbled back in surprise when he pulled away.

“What are you doing here, girl? Come to see me off on the day of my wedding.” Steel grey eyes watched her as Sansa shook her head.

“No. You’re not marrying. You can’t marry.”

Throwing his head back, he roared and only stopped when she placed a hand on his shoulder. Gripping the hand, Sandor pulled her close, close enough that he could feel the warmth of his breath on her face and close enough that she could almost taste him. Almost.

“Foolish child.”

 _No_ , she thought. _I am not a child. You made me woman, you’re woman_.

“You cannot get married,” she whispered again, and the hand holding her arm tightened. “Did you not say that you loved me? That it was only a matter of waiting?” He didn’t answer her, only tightened his grip. “You can’t do this to me.” She shouted, beating her hand against his chest, his face; anywhere she could reach. “What will my family think? You cannot abandon me after I gave you everything. Do not say that you don’t love me anymore, as if you did not love me before. As if you did not want me before.”

“That was no love, child. This was experience. The next man that takes you will love me for it.” He ignored her words, instead throwing her back and straightening the white shirt he wore. “I only came to say good-bye. I have my bride waiting for me in the sept.”

Brushing the sand from her dress, Sansa looked at him. He was still the same man from weeks ago when he threw the Baratheon boy from off her. He still had the same eyes that smiled at her when he helped her from the ground, the hand that had bruised her just know was the same one that dabbed away the blood from her split lip.

Hands in her coat pocket, she shook her head and whispered, “No.” Gripping the handle of the gun, she pulled it from her pocket, aimed, and fired six times.

_They found two bodies at the edge of Blackwater Bay. One was Sandor Clegane’s, Ros’ fiancé; the other was Sansa Stark’s._

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me. All belong to George R. R. Martin.  
> Feedback is welcomed. This is my first published short story, please be gentle.  
> Story inspired by the song, 'Laurita Garza'.


End file.
